


Frozen

by Fhujeth



Series: Word Count Challenges [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Freezing, Hypothermia, Immortality, Nationverse, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fhujeth/pseuds/Fhujeth
Summary: Left out in the freezing Siberian forests, Lithuania tries to start a fire.
Series: Word Count Challenges [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701310
Kudos: 7





	Frozen

Lithuania was cold. His body near frozen blue as he trembled, struggling to light a fire with nothing but his bare hands and a bit of wood. He prayed to his Gods, but his Gods didn’t hear him. He could feel the bite now, the sting of every bone in his body falling victim to the frigid Siberian landscape. 

Lithuania gazed up at the darkening sky. Although the sun had risen earlier that morning, Aušrinė nor Saulė shed no warmth this grave day. 

Ice began to speckle his fingertips as he felt the human inside him start to scream. Panic set in, then confusion. No matter his efforts, Lithuania was unable to convince himself he wasn’t a man. Lithuania knew he would not die, but the man inside wouldn’t listen. 

The icy pillows of snow became Lithuania’s bed now. He wondered, how long it would be until he’d wake again.


End file.
